Every Time We Touch
by backpacks24
Summary: All human.Wishes really do come true, if you wish hard enough. Who knew one little accident would make my life change? An accident that led me to my happiness, an accident that led me to this man, who was now the whole world to me? E/B


**Hey ya'll ! I know I said I wasn't going to update **_**Just You and I**_** for a very long time. I was out for a couple of days and I just got back. Well, that story is NOT discontinued. It's still on hold (by the way, review, review, review) and I'm working on this one for my friend. Yeah, she demanded me on doing this. Just kidding.**

**Anyway, Selena, this is for you… (there, are you still going to murder me?)**

**Disclaimer: SM owns it all.**

* * *

_(- P R O L O G U E -)_

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why.  
Without you it's hard to survive. _

_Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
Cause every time we touch, I feel this static.  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so?  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life._

_**BPOV**__, December 4th, Friday_

Wishes really do come true, if you wish hard enough.

At least, that's what I think.

Who knew one little accident would make my life change? An accident that led me to my happiness, an accident that led me to this man, who was now the whole world to me? I never thought it would happen ,but it did. Heck, I never knew what it was, but I do now.

And all of these things, happened because of an accident?

Wow. Amusing, isn't it? You'll find out why…

* * *

"Bella Swan! I know you're awake!"

My eyes quickly shot open. It was another typical, rainy day in Forks, Washington. Only this time, it was raining snow. It was the first week of December, and things were getting a little Christmas-y this season. I groaned. Who knew I could live this long?

"Isabella Marie Swan!" my aunt called again, "Don't make me drag you here! Get your butt down here or your cheeks will be sorry!"

"Coming, Aunt Leah!"

You see, when I was still a toddler, my mother, Renee, passed away in a car accident and my father, Charlie, raised me all by himself. By the time I was eleven, he died in a heart attack, leaving me in the hands of my aunt, Leah Clearwater, her brother Seth Clearwater, and Leah's adoptive daughter, Tanya. Tanya and I go to the same school together, Forks High School, as juniors. So, yes, we are about the same age.

I got down the stairs as fast as I can only to meet Leah's impatient glare. "Um, you called, Aunt Leah?" my voice croaked. I wasn't supposed to call her 'Leah' in the house.

"You woke up late," she said, "As usual."

"Well, it's not seven yet," I shrugged, bad move. She glared at me, "Is there something you need this early?"

She raised her eyebrow. "Obviously."

_Well, get on with it!_ "Well, what is it?" I tried to sound as patient as possible, even though the voice inside me (who is my only friend, thank you very much) wanted to rip her head off. _Well, why don't you do it now?!_

"Hmm…," she trailed off, "Since its Christmas season, stores will be closed soon. I want you to stop by the grocery store and –"

My jaw dropped. I knew what else was coming. "You want me to go right now?" she nodded, "But… it's five-thirty… in the morning! And the store doesn't open till eight!"

I could hint the frustration in her voice. "Isabella Marie Swan, don't you dare use that tone with me," she glared at me, "Your father is going to be so disappointed when he hears this."

_He's not even alive! _"I'm sorry… Aunt Leah. I have… a problem with my…," _Crap. I don't have anything to say,_ "… temper… when…I, uh,wake up... early morning…"

She nodded. "Very well, then. The earlier the better, right?" I nodded, "Good. Now go change. I never noticed, you look so ridiculous early morning."

"Yes, Aunt Leah," was all I said.

* * *

"Stupid snow. Stupid, stupid season. Stupid, stupid, stupid grocery store," I kept muttering to myself as I sat down at the side walk. I must've looked like a street child by now since early-morning joggers (even in the cold, wow) would stop by and stare at me. _Rude_.

I stood up and bumped into a man who was just about my age. Screw the clumsiness. Ice doesn't really help the uncoordinated.** (I got that line from the movie. He he)**

"Um, excuse me?"

I jumped. "I'm sorry?"

He chuckled lightly. "Sorry I scare you, miss. Um, I'm new here and I'm sort of lost and all, but, do you mind if I ask you for directions?"

I stared at him wide-eyed as he ran a hand through his messy, bronze hair. I was lost in his emerald eyes as he stared deeply in to mine. "I, um…"

"Oh, it's okay," he said, smiling slightly, "I could ask someone else."

Shoot. _Stay calm, Bella. He's cute. _"No. It's okay. It's just right beside the City Hall. Straight forward."

"Gee, thanks," he replied, "At first I was kind of worried that I would be uncomfortable moving here. Seeing so many nice people in Forks, I think I'm getting the hang of it," he winked, "I'll see you later, um…?"

"Bella."

"Bella," he echoed, "I'm Edward Cullen, by the way. See you!"

I stared at him as he got onto his silver, shiny Volvo and drove off. _Very smooth, Bella. You should've asked for his number. And please, calm down. Your heartbeat is going a mile in a second. It's irritating me badly. And you know how much I hate it when I'm irritated! _I rolled my eyes. I looked at my watch.

6:30 a.m.

Oh, god. A few more hours to go. I guess early morning walks aren't so bad, when you come across a cute guy, huh?

_True, so true._

* * *

_**Sel, flame me all you want but if you do, there's no way I'm updating! Bwahahaha!!  
Sorry, guys. Ignore her. It's normal for her. Anyways, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW :)**_

_**That was the prologue, everyone! If I get reviews and get satisfied with it, I might as well update. And, no, Selena, there is nothing you can do about it! Ooh, I might as well name the voice after you, since you remind me so much of her. **_

_**See you,**_

_**Backpacks24**_


End file.
